Aboriginal Stories (Canada)
The starting point of this list is Read Up On It 2006-2007: Aborginal Stories. English Language Titles * Achimoona (1985) by Maria Campbell * Across the Steel River (2001) by Ted Stenhouse * Alfred's First Day at School (1992) by Darrell Pelletier * All the Stars in the Sky (2006) by C. J. Taylor * April Raintree (1984) by Beatrice Culleton * As Long as the Rivers Flow (2002) by Larry Loyie and illustrated by Heather D. Holmlund * Baseball Bats for Christmas (1990) by Michael Kusugak and illustrated by Vladyana Krykorka * The Bear Who Stole the Chinook: Tales from the Blackfoot (1990) by Frances Fraser * The Beothuk of Newfoundland: A Vanished People (1989) by Ingeborg Marshall * A Candle for Christmas (1991) by Jean E. Speare and illustrated by Ann Blades * Caribou Song/ Atihko Nikamon (2001) by Tomson Highway and illustrated by Brian Deines * Chester Bear, Where Are You? (1988) by Peter Eyvindson and Wendy Wolsak-Frith * Christmas at Wapos Bay (2006) by Jordan Wheeler and Dennis Jackson * Coyote's New Suit (2004) by Thomas King and illustrated by Johnny Wales * Daughter of Strangers (2001) by Marjory Gordon * Dawn Rider (1992) by Jan Hudson * A Dirty Deed (2003) by Ted Stenhouse * Discovering First Peoples and First Contacts (2000) by Daniel Francis * Dragonfly Kites/ Pimihákanisa (2002) by Tomson Highway and illustrated by Brian Deines * The Dream Catcher (2000) by Theresa Meuse-Dallien and illustrated by Arthur Stevens * The Enchanted Caribou (1985) by Elizabeth Cleaver * Fox on the Ice/ Mahkesís Mískwamíhk E-Cípatapít (2003) by Tomson Highway and illustrated by Brian Deines * The Ghost and Lone Warrior: An Arapaho Legend (1991) by C. J. Taylor * Glooscap Legends (1991) by Stanley T. Spicer and illustrated by Teresa MacPhee * Good for Nothing (2004) by Michel Noël and translated by Shelley Tanaka * The Hatchling's Journey: A Blanding's Turle Story (2003) by Kristin Bieber and illustrated by Jeffrey C. Domm * Hidden Buffalo (2003) by Rudy Wiebe and paintings by Michael Lonechild * Hide and Seek (1992) by Michael Kusugak * Houses of Bark: Tipi, Wigwam and Longhouse: Native Dwellings; Woodland Indians (1990) by Bonnie Shemie * Houses of Hide and Earth: Native Dwellings: Plains Indians (1991) by Bonnie Shemie * House of Snow, Skin and Bones: Native Dwellings; the Far North (1989) by Bonnie Shemie * Houses of Wood: Native Dwellings (1992) by Bonnie Shemie * How Food Was Given: An Okanagan Legend (1991) illustrated by Barbara Marchand * How the Loon Lost Her Voice (1985) by Anne Cameron * How Two-Feather Was Saved from Loneliness: An Abenaki Legend (1990) by C. J. Taylor and illustrated by Teresa MacPhee * I Can't Have Bannock, but the Beaver Has a Dam (1990) by Bernelda Wheeler and illustrated by Herman Bekkering * I Once Knew an Indian Woman (2000) by Ebbitt Cutler and illustrated by Bruce Johnson * Kou-Skelowh/ We Are the People: A Trilogy of Okanagan Legends (2004) illustrated by Barabara Marchand * Life in an Anishinabe Camp (2003) by Niki Walker * Little Water and the Gift of Animals (1990) by C. J. Taylor * The Medicine Pouch (2000) by Theresa Meuse-Dallien and illustrated by Arthur Stevens * Mouse Woman and the Mischief-Makers (2004) by Christie Harris and illustrated by Douglas Tait * Not a Trace (2005) by Norah McClintock * Nunavut (2004) by Linda Aspen-Baxter * Orphans in the Sky (2004) by Jeanne Bushey and illustrated by Vladyana Krykorka * Payuk and the Polar Bears (2000) by Vita Rordam * Pomiuk, Prince of the North (2004) by Alice Walsh and illustrated by Jerry Whitehead * Poundmaker: Peace Chief (2005) by Joanne Stanbridge * The Princess and the Sea Bear and Other Tsimshian Stories (1990) by Joan Skogan and illustrated by Claudia Stewart * A Promise Is a Promise (1988) by Robert Munsch and Michael Kusugak and illustrated by Vladyana Krykorka * Qu'Appelle (2002) by David Bouchard and paintings by Michael Lonechild * The Scared Herbs (2000) by Theresa Meuse-Dallien and illustrated by Arthur Stevens * The Sharing Circle: Stories About First Nations Culture (2003) by Theresa Meuse-Dallien and illustrated by Arthur Stevens * Sketco the Raven (1991) by Robert Ayre and illustrated by Philip Surrey * Sooshewan: Child of the Beothuk (1988) by Donald Gale and illustrated by Shawn Steffler * Spirit of the White Bison (1985) by Beatrice Culleton * Sky (2004) by Pamela Porter and pictures by Mary Jane Gerber * Skysisters (2000) by Jan Bourdeau Waboose and illustrated by Brian Deines * Tales the Elders Told: Ojibway Legends (1981) by Basie H. Johnston and illustrated by Shirley Cheecho * The Trouble with Princesses (1984) by Christie Harris and illustrated by Douglas Tait * Very Last First Time (1985) by Jan Andrews and illustrated by Ian Wallace * Why Raven is Black/ Le Corbeau Noir est Blanc/ Gwi Gan Wihl T'Uutsxwhl Gaak (2002) by Brenda Wilson, French translation by Sophie Dodart and Gitxsanimax translation by Fern Weget '' * ''Winners (1984) by Mary-Ellen Lang Collura * The Winter People (2004) by Joseph Bruchac * Ytek and the Arctic Orchard: An Inuit Legend (1981) by Garnet Hewitt and illustrated by Heather Woodall French Language Titles *''L’Affaire du Collège Indien'' (2006) by Sylvie Brien and illustrated by Gianni de Conno *''L’Affreux : Conte Amérindien'' (2005) by Michèle Marineau and illustrated by Geneviève Côté *''Albin Visite Les Autochtones'' (2004) written and illustrated by Julie R. Bélanger and translation by Brigitte St-Onge *''L'Anniversaire d'Aputik'' (2003) by Diane Groulx, illustrated by Brenda Watson and translation by Sarah Beaulne *''L'Araignée Géante/ Micta Ehepikw'' (2002) by Estelle Whittom, illustrated by Stéphane Simard and translated by Martha Niquay *''Les Bois Magiques'' (2000) by André Noël and illustrated by Francis Back *''Le Capteur de Rêves'' (2002) by Michel Noël and illustrated by Deniela Zékina *''Caracajou, Démon des Bois: Conte Amérindien'' (2005) by Geneviève Mativat and illustrated by Gérard Frischeteau *''Chasse en Qimutsik'' (2003) by Joanassie Sivuarapik and illustrated by François Girard *''Le Cheval d'Isabelle'' (2002) by Sylvain Meunier and illustrated by Paul Roux *''Le Couteau Magique'' (2000) by Louise-Michelle Sauriol and illustrated by Brenda Watson *''La Créature des Neiges Kunapeu'' (2000) written and illustrated by Stéphane Simard and translated by Joséphine Bacon *''La Disparition'' (2005) by Charlotte Gingras *''Épit et le Géant'' (2003) by Geneviève Mativat and illustrated by Daniela Zékina *''Le Grand Nord'' (2001) by Quentin van Ginhoven and illustrated by François Couture *''Hannenorak: Contes'' (2004) by Jean Sioui and illustrated by Manon Sioui *''Immaaluk, Quelques Jours Chez Quara et Kunuk'' (2002) by Jacques Pasquet and illustrated by Gérard Frischeteau *''La Légende du Corbeau'' (2002) by Isabelle Larouche and illustrated by Julie Rémillard-Boucher